


Break

by BegintheEnd



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Zoro, Innocent Flirting, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sanji is not happy, Shameless Smut, Submissive Sanji, Sunny has sex rooms, Top Roronoa Zoro, Yaoi, poor marimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegintheEnd/pseuds/BegintheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is following the Marimo out of, you know, the goodness of his women-only heart. Until he sees the man talking to Zoro. Then something breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. After much encouragement I decided to post a chaptered work. I have some trouble writing this pair so I really wanted to push myself to get it done. Thanks for all your support, always. If sex that is not heterosexual in nature disturbs you, 1. why did you click on this piece? and 2. do not read. I do not own Oda's brilliant characters, I simply put them in compromising situations :D

 

Sanji blew a steady stream of smoke, watching the powerful, commanding figure walking a short distance away. 

       The Marimo had been acting strange all day. To any normal person, he might not have been, but Sanji knew better. The swordsman's insults had been less sharp, a little more distracted. He barely looked at Sanji except for short unreadable gazes that he quickly cut off. He hadn’t really said anything irritating or fight-inducing, which was enough to make Sanji more annoyed. In short, he wasn’t paying Sanji much attention, and the cook wasn’t happy about it.  


      Zoro stopped idly at one of the side shops. Sanji wondered with amusement if he was lost. He was about to go up to him when a man approached Zoro’s side. Sanji waited for the inevitable brush off, but all of a sudden he saw Zoro’s usual scowl break into an almost friendly expression at something the man said. Then he laughed.  


       Sanji felt his heart drop out of his chest. Zoro almost never laughed with San – er, with the crew. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He laughed sometimes, but that was different, the Mugiwaras were nakama. They were the only ones privileged enough to hear Zoro’s laugh. Sanji stepped into a corner and observed the man continuing to the talk to Zoro. He was pretty well built, though nowhere as athletic as Zoro. Sanji almost shook his head at that. As if anyone could be. The man had fairly nice long legs, though, Sanji would give him that. Sandy brown hair cut short, blue eyes - he was fine looking, Sanji supposed, though utterly uninteresting next to Zoro. The reached out and touched Zoro’s arm, grinning. Zoro looked back, then grinned at him and nodded.  


       Sanji felt the floor fall away. Since when was just anyone allowed to touch Zoro? And smile so suggestively. And look him up and down. And not fucking worship the ground he walked on. He stepped forward angrily before he could stop himself, and snapped out one harsh sound.  


       “Oi.”

  
He saw Zoro stiffen and turn to him in surprise, saw the man look at him curiously.  


       “Cook?”

  


       “Well done, Marimo,” he said snappishly, “your one eye is still connected to your brain. Who the fuck is this?”

  
Zoro frowned at him, obviously taken aback by his tone.  


       “What’s got your panties in a bunch, shit cook?”

  


       “Cook?” the man piped up, “Oh god. You must be Sanji Black. Right?”

  
Sanji glared at him and the man wilted a little. He turned to Zoro.  


       “We’re going back.”

  


       “What for?”

  


       “I need your help in the goddamn kitchen,” Sanji ground out.

  


       “Tsch. Let someone else do it,” Zoro said, waving his hand dismissively, “I’m busy.”

  


       “What could a Marimo possibly be busy with except for floating around in green stupidity?” he knew he was being too harsh, but he couldn’t stop himself.

  


       “I don’t think he’s stupid,” the man piped up, grinning at Zoro, “and he’s busy with me. We’re going to see the town. I offered to show him a sword shop and get something to eat.”

  


       “Is that so?” Sanji said, feeling something hot and furious burning in his chest, “well, unfortunately for you the Marimo is eating my food today.” _And every other day_. Sanji thought smugly, “and I know he isn’t stupid, you goddamn fucking piece of shit. Don’t make me put my foot through your ass and out your mouth. “

  
The two men stared at him in shock. Sanji stared back defiantly, then looked at Zoro. It was somehow very important to him that Zoro didn’t go with this man. He said, very quietly, looking at Zoro straight on.  


       “Zoro.”

  
Zoro looked even more bewildered by the use of his name. Then he relaxed and nodded once. Sanji felt a fierce pride settle in him. Whatever else he was, Zoro was the first mate of the Straw Hats. If they seriously needed him, he would be there. It was that simple.  


       “Sorry about this,” Zoro said, tossing the man a careless look, “if the cook says he really needs me, then I’ve got to go.”

  
He stepped away from the man’s side and Sanji wanted to purr in approval. The man looked at him, obviously unhappy.  


       “Are you sure you don’t want to – “

  


       “I’m sure.”

  
And then Zoro turned and began to walk away. The man called after him, “well, maybe I’ll see you around, Zoro.”  
Sanji took a long drag and blew the smoke in the man’s direction.

       “Speak with some respect, brat. What right do you have to call the future’s greatest swordsman by name?”

  
Then, as if he had not a care in the world, walked away. The man made a shocked and indignant sound behind him. Sanji grinned. Brat.  
Zeff would have been very proud of him.


	2. Chapter 2

        “Where is everyone?” Zoro asked. 

        “In town,” Sanji said. 

        “But someone should be watching Sunny,” Zoro said, brow furrowing. 

        “Me,” Sanji said, “I’m on watch.” 

        “The fuck did you leave for?” Zoro said, angrily. And Sanji winced because he deserved that. 

        “I needed your help? I didn’t think it would take that long. I’m sorry.” 

Zoro’s expression softened, but then he nodded once. 

        “Don’t let it happen again. The Sunny is more important than what you’re cooking.” 

Sanji’s head snapped up defiantly at that, the color in his cheeks high. 

        “Well excuse me.” 

        “Don’t be a bitch for the sake of your pride. Sunny is our home. There is almost nothing more important than it. You know that.” 

Sanji lowered his gaze and grit his teeth. 

        “I know.” He said. His chest tightened. Since they had come back from the two year gap Zoro had become sterner. He had settled at Luffy’s side with better command, and his two years of gained maturity made Sanji feel small. 

        “Well?” Zoro said after a moment. 

        “Well what?” 

        “What did you need help with, shit cook?” 

        “Oh, well,” Sanji said nervously, heading over to the kitchen. His brain was working at a million miles an hour. He opened the door and wanted to kick himself. He’d already set the table for lunch for when everyone got back, he had done everything and his brain wasn’t supplying anything else that needed doing. 

        “W-well. Um. Taste the food.” He said in a strangled tone. Zoro who had come in behind him, went still. 

        “Repeat that.” Sanji took a deep breath. 

        “Taste the food. I want it to be perfect and I saw you walking and I thought-" 

Strong hands grabbed him and turned him around. He did _not_ squeak in manly surprise. 

        “Sanji,” Zoro said, “what the hell is going on? Are you alright? Stop lying to me and tell me what’s happening.” He was examining Sanji with worry. Sanji grit his teeth and tried to control his breathing. 

        “What were you thinking?” Sanji said. 

        “Wha-“ 

        “Aren’t you usually more careful, Zoro? You let that guy just walk up and talk to you and – and touch you. Don’t be stupid. That guy could’ve easily done something –“ 

        “Are you calling me weak?” Zoro growled. 

        “No. I’m calling you stupid,” Sanji snapped. "You can’t just let someone in like that. Hell, you never let any of us in that fast. You’re lecturing me about my duties, what about you?” 

Sanji had no idea why he was so angry, but he’d balled his fists and felt his emotions break out of the hold he’d had on them. 

        “Look, cook, you’ll probably understand this better than anyone but…I have….um. Well, shit, I have needs, okay?” Zoro said, running the back of his neck, “they’ve been a little distracting lately. So I thought I’d blow it off-“ He hit the opposite wall with such force the windows rattled. Sanji was _snarling_ , leg raised. 

        “What the fuck?” Zoro shouted, picking himself up. Good. Sanji was glad he wasn’t acting like some cool adult anymore. 

        “How dare you let that filth touch you. You were going to…to…to fuck that piece of trash? As if he’s your type. As if he could even give you half of what you wanted. Do you know who the fuck you are, Zoro? You’d break him.” 

Zoro came at him so fast Sanji barley got a leg up. Zoro made him hop backwards by hitching his leg up so Sanji couldn't kick him, until he was against the counter. Sanji made a startled noise as his leg hit the cupboards. Zoro was growling out at him now, his teeth flashing. 

        “As if you know my type.” 

        “Apparently it’s stupid, ugly, and breakable.” 

Zoro was pressed against him, in between his thigh, Sanji should hate it but he was on fire. He pushed against Zoro weakly but was rewarded with a sharp bite to his wrist. 

        “My hand,” he yelped. 

        “What do you know of what I want, you shit cook.” 

And he was so angry and there was this strange sense of triumph and desire coursing through him, so he just went with it. Sanji leaned in and kissed him. Slipped his tongue in between Zoro’s startled parted lips and tasted him. Then he bit down, hard. Zoro growled and bucked against him. Sanji tasted blood and let go, panting as if he’d run a mile. Zoro very slowly thumbed at his split lip, looking at Sanji. His expression was dark and filled with lust. 

        “I know everything about what you want, Zoro,” Sanji said. 

Where the fuck had that come from? But Sanji knew it was true, knew that he could give the swordsman what he needed. Isn’t that what they did every day when fighting? Zoro looked positively dangerous when he smiled, especially with the scar over his eye, and Sanji found himself a little nervous. 

        “I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t done that,” Zoro said softly. 

Sanji laughed, almost cruelly. 

        “There’s nothing you could do to take that away from – ngh!” 

Zoro lifted him bodily on top the counters, kissing him furiously. Sanji groaned and fisted his hands in Zoro’s shirt, struggling to dominate. Zoro’s teeth and tongue seemed to be everywhere on him now, and Sanji let out a breathy sound when Zoro found the spot on his neck that made him weak. Sanji didn’t notice Zoro’s hands were doing something until it was too late. The swordsman grabbed his wrists and, before Sanji could gather himself, had tied Sanji to one of the many pipes Franky had installed in the kitchen. They were unbreakable, as Sanji found, twisting and turning and trying hard to get away from Zoro. With one sharp pull his shirt ripped, buttons flying everywhere, and his pants were tugged down. He tried to kick but Zoro lifted one leg effortlessly over his shoulder, turned to the inside thigh, and bit down. Sanji cried out, wrists working against the rope. There was going to be a hell of a bruise there tomorrow. Zoro leaned forward so that Sanji was bent oddly and couldn’t get any purchase, then made short work of his underwear. Sanji was in the tatters of his shirt when Zoro bit his neck, hands tearing the rest of the shirt off. 

         _“Fuck,”_ he cried out in anguish. Zoro was out for his blood. 

        “Good,” Zoro said, “I was wondering when you were going to start screaming.” 

The expression on his face was deadly. He was fully clothed, and Sanji felt ashamed, naked and panting and marked. He was pushed up against the counter, hands above his head, and damn the idiot swordsman for being quick with his hands and for making Sanji feel this way in his own damned kitchen. He considered kicking the pipe but Franky would kill him. Zoro began biting and kissing him more slowly, taking his time on Sanji’s neck, trailing down to his chest. 

        “Stop,” Sanji said breathlessly, “the marks, everyone will –“and he stopped because Zoro looked at him like he looked at anyone in battle, and the smile he was giving Sanji couldn’t mean anything good. 

        “You’ll beg?” 

        “Fuck you asshole. Who would beg from someone like you?” 

        “Oh,” Zoro said, sliding his fingers down his chest, then digging into Sanji’s hips, “Here I thought you knew what I wanted, cook?” 

He leaned in and licked the shell of Sanji’s ear, who shivered, and said softly, “and what I’ve wanted, for a long time, was to hear you beg and moan my name.” 

Sanji’s breath hitched. Was this Zoro talking to him like that? 

        “You shit bastard.” Sanji said almost evenly. He needed to get away, needed an escape. He worked his wrists a little but they were still secure. “You’re obviously fucked up, tying me up and –“ 

        “You like it.” 

Sanji bared his teeth. 

        “In your Marimo dreams. Where the fuck did you even get the rope?” 

Zoro smirked at him, and Sanji felt something ugly rise up in him again. 

        “You were going to use it on that piece of shit who touched you?” 

        “Jealous,” Zoro breathed out, as if in wonder. He traced Sanji’s lips, but Sanji bit his finger. 

        “Of course not. What you do with your whores doesn’t concern me.” 

        “Such a smart mouth,” Zoro chuckled. He stuck one hands fingers into Sanji mouth and pushed down. Sanji gagged. He heard a buckle being undone. “Show me what else it can do.” 

Zoro reached down and pulled his cock out. He stroked himself and Sanji panicked. Fuck. Zoro was big. Bigger than he had ever even seen. Zoro cupped his cheeks, forcing Sanji to open his mouth. And shoved inside mercilessly. Sanji struggled to let his throat adjust, then Zoro snapped his hips forward. Sanji’s head hit the back of the counter, eyes watering. He tried to say something, anything, but only gagged and the vibrations made Zoro moan. The bastard still had his pants on, and was moving his hips in and out of Sanji’s mouth slowly. There was a part of him that couldn’t believe this was happening, that he had pushed Zoro so hard and he had pushed back in such a way, that Zoro’s hard cock was shoved into his throat and making him gag and his own cock was straining for release. But that didn’t scare him. 

        What scared him was that a part of him could believe it. Zoro stilled after a few minutes. Sanji looked up and could see his hands gripping the counter of the sink tightly. 

        “I’m going to fuck your throat until I cum. I want you to swallow it. All of it. Do you understand me? If you do, nod.” 

_Fuck._ Sanji always knew Zoro had this side to him, but he hadn’t expected how hot it was. His cock was aching now. He needed to touch himself. He wouldn’t nod and give the bastard the satisfaction though. 

        “Sanji,” Zoro said dangerously, “I said to nod if you understand me. If you don’t, I’m going to – fuck.” Zoro’s cock pulled out of his mouth. Sanji gasped for air, panting. He hadn’t bitten hard enough to do any damage, but he would bet that had hurt. 

        “Stupid Marimo,” he choked out, throat raw, “I’m not some slut you can fuck the way you like. Put your cock near my teeth again and I’ll bite it off.” 

        “Arrogant.” Zoro said thoughtfully. “Mouthy. Disobedient.” 

Sanji looked at him, teeth gritted. His body ached from straining against the ties. He stopped when he saw Zoro was smiling in a way that made Sanji shiver. 

         “Damn right.” Sanji said, “Clearly you’ve gotten a lot of bitches who like to bend over for you, huh? Well I’m not. I’m always in control, Marimo. Don’t waste your energy on trying to get me to behave. I’ll only disappoint you.” 

        “Actually,” Zoro said, “you’re the first one who hasn’t disappointed me. You have a warrior’s spirit.” 

He walked over and leaned down to Sanji. He’d tucked his cock back in, though it was outlined well. Sanji lifted his head defiantly but couldn’t go far. Zoro tipped his chin up, played with his lower lip. 

        “Of course I do,” Sanji said as smoothly as he could manage, but Zoro’s gaze was making his breath hitch. “Have you forgotten who and what I am?” 

        “No. Never.” The fingers trailed down his neck. Stayed there. “Beg me to let you go.” 

        “Fuck you. Weren’t you listening?” 

        “I’ll leave you here for the crew to see. I’ll even tell them how you got his way, that you wanted my cock so bad you couldn’t let anyone else have it.” 

        “You fucker.” 

        “Consider it payback for the bite. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” There was a playful tweak of his nipples. Sanji almost moaned, but bit his lip. 

        “oi, Marimo. Let me go.” 

        “No.” 

        “I’ll kill you,” Sanji hissed. “I won’t beg and I’ll tell them all you went psycho. Let. Me. Go.” 

        “You were right, you know.” Zoro said, continuing to play with his nipples. Sanji was so hard we wanted to cry. “I would’ve broken that man. When I blow off steam it’s just…so unsatisfying. Nobody can really take me.” 

        “It’s fucking, Zoro. They don’t get in it with you to fight.” 

        “You do.” Zoro said. 

        “Yeah, well….” 

        “Pleasure me.” 

        “Excuse me?” 

        “You heard me. Do this with me. We don’t have to stop after this. You and I fight all the time, right? What difference does it make to you to do it this way?" 

        “My body isn’t your tool, Zoro. Now let me go.” 

        “You said he wasn’t worth me,” Zoro said, leaning in, “you said I was the future's greatest swordsman. Did you mean that? “ 

        “Of course I meant it.” 

        “I want you,” Zoro said, smiling at him in a way that was almost gentle. He grabbed Sanji by the cock and gave it a long, lazy pump. “Let me have you. You are my equal.” 

Well shit. It didn’t get any more romantic than that with Zoro. Sanji couldn’t even think anymore. 

        “Fine. But I have rules.” 

Zoro chuckled, but continued to pump his cock and gods, Sanji was so close. 

        “Of course you do.” 

        “Only me,” Sanji said, trying to keep his voice calm, “if we do this then you’re with me. No more fucking strangers.” 

        “And you? Will you be able to keep your hands off women long enough to play by your own rules?” 

        “No touching,” Sanji said, gasping as Zoro sped up. “I’ll look but won’t touch.” 

        “Fine then.” 

        “Safeword, too.” 

        “Do you think I’ll hurt you?” 

        “Yes. You will hurt me. You’ll bend me and try to break me. And I’m going to do the same to you, so I want us to have limits we cannot cross. I don’t do sex like you train, Zoro. Until I can’t anymore. I believe in respect and fun. You can have me and we can try, but only if you’ll stop if necessary.” 

Zoro nodded. 

        “What’s your safe word?” 

        “Mihawk.” Sanji said without thinking. Zoro was surprised but nodded. 

        “All blue,” he said. “Not that I’ll need it.” 

        “Don’t be so sure, Zoro.” Sanji chuckled darkly, “the hunted easily become the hunter. 

He moved forward easily, pressed Zoro against the floor, and kissed him hungrily. 

        “When did you - ? Zoro asked. 

        “A while ago. Don’t ever underestimate me, you shitty swordsman.” Sanji said, looking into Zoro eye. Sanji pulled at his own cock, then started up a rough pace. Zoro watched his face, fascinated. 

        “I’ve fucked more people than you could even dream of,” Sanji growled lowly, twisting his hand over his cock, “How dare you treat me like that. Do you think you’re so special?” 

He was close, so close. Zoro pushed up, flipped him. Pinned his hands again, reached down, stroked hard and then his hot mouth swallowed Sanji whole down to the hilt. He came with a shattered sound, arching up and unable to control the sounds he was making. Zoro swallowed all of it then looked up, grinning. 

        “That depends, Ero-cook. Do they all make you moan like a slut when you come?” 

        “Get the fuck out of my kitchen,” Sanji said angrily, “Before I kick your stupid ass.” 

Zoro leaned forward and kissed him. 

        “This is the last time I’m going to let you tell me when to leave. From now on, I call the shots.” 

        “In your dreams.” 

Zoro smiled, picked himself up, adjusted his clothing, and left, laughing. Sanji blushed a little. For all that Zoro was a shitty bastard, he had a nice laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Here ya go, will be continuing after this so stay tuned :)  
> I do not own Oda's awesome characters.


	3. Chapter 3

        Zoro watched Sanji carefully. You would have to be paying very close attention to notice the way Sanji seemed a little out of sorts. It had only been an hour since their encounter, and then the crew had returned anxious for Sanji’s lunch. Zoro smirked as he saw Sanji finally sit at the table, carefully avoiding his eyes. 

        He couldn’t believe his luck. What was going to be a quick, unsatisfying excursion into town had turned into something more. When he had realized the cook was jealous, he had been elated. He’d been thinking about the cook for a long time now, longer than he cared to recall, and his desire had been made all the worse by the two years they had spent away from one another. He had figured long ago Sanji wouldn’t be interested. When the crew had reunited, he and the cook had fallen into a familiar pattern of insulting and fighting. Zoro was fine with it, he couldn’t blame Sanji for his preferences however much he wished they might be different, and the cook was damn fine when he fought. He’d thought he’d have to settle for that. 

        Instead, Sanji had kicked him when he’d heard Zoro was going to ‘blow off’ steam earlier. Hard. Zoro wanted to shiver at that – he really needed to explore the power of those legs later. 

        “Zoro, are you okay?” Chopper’s voice asked, and he turned to the little reindeer. 

        “Yeah, Chopper. Why?” 

        “Well you kinda looked spaced out and then you shivered. Are you getting a cold?” 

        “No, I’m fine,” he said, taking a bite of his chicken, “I was just thinking about something.” 

He met the blue eyes of the cook for a moment. They were dark and heated. Sanji smirked at him a little, and Zoro felt a thrill course through him. _Time to show him who’s in charge._

        “I was just thinking about something the cook said.” 

The rest of the crew looked at him curiously. Sanji’s gaze went from smug to horrified in a second. Zoro looked away and grinned at Chopper. 

        “Yeah?” Chopper asked innocently. 

        “Yeah. He lost to me today.” 

He heard Sanji splutter on the rice he had tried to casually take a bite out of. A few of the crew members looked at him in concern. 

        “As if, Marimo!” Sanji snapped. 

        “Don’t forget, Curly-brow. You promised to help me. 4 pm sharp,” Zoro said smoothly, “Don’t be late.” 

He saw Sanji’s look of utter disbelief and irritation. He went back to his chicken. 

        “Sanji, were you and Zoro fighting again?” Nami said exasperatedly, 

        “Sorry, Nami-swan,” Sanji said, sounding a little put out. 

        “You _super_ better not of hurt Sunny,” Franky said. 

        “No, we didn’t, Franky.” Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro grinned, finishing his meal and leaving to train. Not too hard, though. He had other plans for his body tonight. There was a knock on the cabin door at 4. Zoro opened it, almost grinning at the blush on Sanji’s cheeks but managing to keep his expression straight. 

        “What were you thinking, Marimo?” Sanji hissed when inside. 

Zoro smirked, knowing he was talking about lunch. 

        “I was thinking you needed to be shown who was in charge. Anyway, where do you want to do this?” 

        “I…hadn’t thought about that.” Sanji admitted. 

        “It makes no difference to me,” Zoro said with a shrug, “I’ll have you in here if you want. I just figured you’d want to be more discreet.” 

He saw another blush stain Sanji’s cheeks and grinned. He liked being the one that made Sanji blush. 

        “Right. Um…how about one of Franky’s rooms then?” 

        Zoro nodded, expecting him to say as much. After one too many walk-in incidents in the bunkrooms, Franky had developed a special system in the Sunny for things not to be mentioned in polite conversations. There were discreet elevators that could be taken down a level into good, clean rooms with a bed and sheets (Franky made it very clear whoever used the room was to launder the sheets right after. SUPER right after) and a little desk. The rooms were soundproof, locked from the top elevator once in use with no other way to get in, and clean looking silver and gray, and everyone except Zoro had individually thanked Franky for his genius. Zoro made a mental note to thank him tomorrow. 

        He ushered Sanji to the back of the room (Franky had installed elevators in all the bunk rooms, and really, Zoro was going to nominate him for awards as soon as he was able). Sanji and Zoro stepped in without hesitation. Zoro carried a small black bag with him, and though he was so excited his heart was pounding he kept his look impassive. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the cook observing him with a narrowed gaze, but said nothing. The thought of the cook being nervous was exciting him in a way that he wasn’t used to. His other partners usually looked nervous before they began – he accepted it as normal nerves and a result of his appearance, but the thought of Sanji being nervous when the cook was thinking about him, about what Zoro would do to him – it made him viciously proud. When the elevators opened Zoro let Sanji step through first and followed. 

        “Strip,” he demanded as soon as they were in the room. 

He saw Sanji stiffen, admired the long line of his torso down to his legs. 

        “Why the fuck should I listen to – “ 

        “For interrupting my trip to town, shit cook.” 

        “Bastard, if you think I’m going to let you tell me what to do all the time then you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Zoro sat on the bed, watching him. Sanji had his arms crossed, a blush across his cheeks but defiance in his beautiful blue eyes. He was in a black suit and damn if it didn’t fit him well. Zoro knew it’d look even better off. 

        “Very well,” Zoro said, nodding, “then we’ll settle who is in charge from now on by bets and fights. Anyone can issue the challenge but once won, the fight is won for that day. Do you accept?” 

Sanji looked away as he considered it, then nodded once, curtly. 

        “Good,” Zoro said, “now that it’s settled, strip.” 

Sanji blew out a breath and closed his eyes. He began to unbutton his shirt and Zoro wanted to take him right then and there, but waited. Watched Sanji’s long fingers deftly work the buttons, the clench of his jaw and the perfect set of his muscles. 

        “Look at me,” Zoro said softly. 

Sanji opened his eyes, but Zoro could only see one because of his blonde hair, and it was so intense he drew his breath in sharply. Sanji slipped his suit jacket off and unbuttoned the white shirt underneath, still watching Zoro. With a deft motion he flicked his hands over his belt. Zoro growled at his erection already complaining at him, but he hadn’t finished yet today, after all. 

        “When you’re done, come here.” 

        He stared appreciatively as Sanji’s skin was revealed to him, with the blonde cook watching him heatedly. It was one of the most erotic things Zoro had ever seen, and he hadn’t even touched Sanji yet. Once he was naked, Sanji stepped forward in front of Zoro, all easy grace and lithe movement. Zoro let his fingers play over the skin, admiring how smooth and lightly tanned it was. He gripped Sanji’s hips lightly and turned him around, looked at him. 

        “Bastard, are you just going to keep looking?” Sanji asked breathlessly _Smack_. He stiffened as Zoro palmed his right cheek, hard. Zoro was holding on to him well enough he didn’t fall over, and admired the red mark there. 

        “Fucker!” Sanji yelped, though Zoro guessed it was more from embarrassment than anything. 

        “Keep talking like that and I’ll give you more. Get onto my lap.” 

And Sanji did. He turned around fast and straddled Zoro, using his thighs to push him down. Zoro groaned as Sanji’s sinful tongue swept at his teeth and licked at his tongue. Fuck. Sanji tasted like tea and smoke. Zoro ran his hands all over him, gripping and bruising and trying to feel Sanji everywhere all at once. Sanji made a needy sound and Zoro flipped them, pinning him and kissing down his neck. 

        “Ah, ah,” Sanji panted, “there,” at a particular spot in his neck and fuck if Zoro didn’t almost come from that. 

        “Yes” he groaned, “I like when you beg for it.” 

        “I didn’t-“ 

        “More,” Zoro said, nipping him at the sensitive spot of Sanji’s neck and Sanji flinched and said, “fuck, yes” and Zoro grabbed him and ground their erections together. Sanji looked like he was coming apart under Zoro’s ministrations, and Zoro was losing his mind. All he wanted was to see that expression over and over again. 

        “Zoro,” Sanji said, and his voice was rough, so rough and Zoro hadn’t know he could come from his name being said but his cock twitched and he grabbed it and squeezed. He refused to come just yet. Not before – 

        “Sanji. I brought things to use. What aren’t you okay with?” 

Fuck. This was entirely the wrong way to have this conversation. Sanji grinned and pushed against him, rolled their bodies together so that their cocks ground together again and smiled like the Devil and said, 

        “I can handle anything you give to me.” 

Zoro cursed and thanked the gods for the man that was going to kill him before he could face Mihawk again. He tried to extricate himself but Sanji grabbed his hands and kissed him. 

        “Wait, Sanji – Fuck. If you don’t – fuck, let go – if you don’t tell me I’m going to try to use it all at once and – goddamnit Sanji listen to me! I want to respect you, I’ve always been –“ 

        “Shut up,” Sanji hissed, his skin was so hot and he trailed Zoro’s hands down to his body, “I won’t tell you shit because I’m sure all your whores had limits, right? You can do whatever you want to me, I won’t break.” 

        “Fuck,” Zoro said like a prayer, his hands on Sanji’s thighs and cock, “You’re so beautiful. Tell am if I hurt you,” 

        “I will. Zoro, fuck, there, touch me more. Touch me, _please_.” Zoro stiffened, his eye wide. 

        “You like that,” Sanji said, throwing his head back in abandon “you like when I say please? I knew you said to beg but I never thought – please Zoro, please fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone else.” 

Zoro’s brain was short circuiting. He was the one who was supposed to be in control. He was the one who should be able to maintain this. His hands came down and rested on Sanji’s throat as he kissed him like he’d never kissed anyone. 

        “Does it really bother you that I’ve been with others?” He said, feeling raw, “does it bother you so much that you’d forsake your own safety?” 

Sanji gripped the back of his neck and kept kissing him, “Yes,” he breathed, “Zoro, I saw that man and you said…and I thought, I couldn’t – “ 

And Sanji was shuddering beneath him and Zoro practically ripped his own shirt off just to have his skin touch Sanji’s, to provide any sort of comfort, 

        “Sanji, I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have made you feel that way. I won’t – “ 

        “You’re mine,” the cook hissed, and Zoro watched the way his eyes darkened and his teeth flashed as he bared them in a snarl, “don’t you ever forget it again. You’ll never need anyone else but me, I’ll make sure of it.” 

        “Let me be inside of you,” Zoro whispered, kissing him more slowly, the both of them panting in between, “let me show you.” 

Sanji closed his eyes and his body shook, “yes,” he said, “please. You don’t need to prep – “ 

        “Don’t say that. I won’t hurt you. Let me do this right. Make it up to you.” Zoro said. He felt ashamed because he’d been doing this for so long now with others, thinking only of Sanji, and now Sanji was upset. He buried his mouth in Sanji’s neck and kissed down the skin, across the chest, down his stomach. 

        “Okay.” 

He quickly retrieved the lube from the bag, then came back, and kissed Sanji as his fingers slipped inside the tight heat. He and Sanji moaned together as he scissored and stretched, and Sanji’s hands were on and around him, coaxing and cursing and Zoro swept the hair from his eye and watched Sanji’s face when he hit the right spot. 

        “Fuck, Sanji,” was all Zoro could choke out when Sanji made an utterly raw sound. 

        “Now,” Sanji mewled, “Zoro.” 

Zoro had had so much planned for the evening and he didn’t care a fuck about it now, because there would be time for other pleasures but right now he needed to be inside the cook, to show him how much he could give him. To be as close as humanly possible. He lined his cock up to the entrance, gripping Sanji’s legs on either side of him, and slid in. 

        “Oh yes, Zoro, please, more-“ 

The heat was incredible. The hot clench around him was almost unbearable, and he moaned, but wouldn’t stop until he was fully seated. Sanji was twisting and grabbing at him, but Zoro made himself go as slowly as he could manage. When he was all the way in he kissed the insides of Sanji’s thighs, licking the spot he had bruised earlier. 

        “Zoro, oh god, so good. You’re so fucking big,” Sanji hissed. 

        “Are you alright?” 

        “No, I need you to fucking move!” 

Zoro let out a breathless chuckle and complied, his hips slowly pushing forward and back. Sanji began making the most delicious whines and groans, and when Zoro could feel him relaxing a little he sped up. 

        “How many?” he grunted, “How many before me?” 

        “No one,” Sanji said. 

Zoro stopped. 

        “What?” 

        “No one’s been inside of me,” Sanji said, “I always top if I’m with men.” 

There was a lot of information to process, and Zoro’s mouth was wide open. Sanji had slept with other men before. Sanji had dominated them. Zoro was dominating him, and was the only one – oh god, he was the only one Sanji had let be inside of him. 

        “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked hoarsely. 

        “I don’t know,” Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro caressed his cheek and whispered, “Tell me.” 

        “I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me then. Someone inexperienced.” 

        “Fuck, Sanji,” Zoro groaned, “the fact that you’ve never, that this is the first time you’ve done this…” 

        “Look – “ 

        “It’s so hot,” Zoro said, leaning down and kissing him. He inwardly praised the cook’s flexibility as his legs moved easily to accommodate, Zoro’s hands still gripping them. “You’re incredible. And you’re all mine now.” 

Sanji blushed and gave him an almost nervous smile, and Zoro began to move again, very slowly. 

        “Tell me how you want it,” Zoro said softly, “if you want me to do anything different.” 

        “No, this is perfect. Just…just look at me. And say my name when you cum.” Zoro moaned aloud. 

        “You’re so fucking – Sanji, all those other men. I always wanted them to be you. So long now. I can’t believe this is really – fuck, you feel so good,” he could barely think anymore it felt so amazing. Sanji’s arms came around him as Zoro sped up. 

        “Faster, faster, harder,” Sanji chanted breathlessly, lost to the pleasure, and Zoro acquiesced. He was getting close. 

        “I’m gonna cum, Sanji,” he said, “where?” 

        “Inside me,” Sanji said, “please. And look at me.” 

He did, he could see Sanji’s ocean blue eyes and his debauched face, the blush across his cheeks and the sharp features of his expression. He looked dangerous and needy and perfect. Zoro would remember that expression forever. He moved faster, hips snapping forward as Sanji watched him, as if mesmerized, and he began stroking the cook’s cock. 

        “Wait, Zoro, you don’t have to – “ 

        “Let me,” was all Zoro said. 

Before long Sanji came with a shout, head thrown back. 

        “Fuck, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji,” Zoro panted with each thrust, and Sanji looked at him and Zoro came with his name on his lips, shuddering as he pulsed into the heat engulfing him. He laid there for a moment then pulled himself off, carefully cleaned the cook with a towel from the bag, then laid next to him and pull him close. 

        “Pity we didn’t get to use the toys,” Sanji said hoarsely. 

        “As soon as we wake up,” Zoro promised, “but I wouldn’t have changed this for the world.” He said, and kissed Sanji’s hand. 

        “Me neither, Marimo.” Sanji said, smiling. 

They fell asleep with Zoro holding him from behind, the smell of tea and cigarettes accompanying Zoro’s dreams of the Sunny’s kitchen and a certain blonde cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's finally written. Don't worry my lovelies, toys shall be used as promised. I just really felt like these two should have a passionate scene before we get down to the nitty gritty. Hope you like it, comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro was awakened by Sanji, who yawned and stretched.

       “I’ve got to prepare dinner,” the cook said sleepily, “too bad we can’t use the toys yet.” 

Zoro laughed, then yawned. 

       “I’m not going to use them anyway,” he said, “not until we’ve talked.” 

       “Talked about what?” Sanji grumbled irritably, “you’re just gonna tie me up and do freaky shit, right?” 

       “Yeah, just like cooking is throwing stuff in a pan, right?” 

       “It’s much more compli – oh. Alright then, Marimo. Show me your amazing talking skills after dinner, hm?” There was no bite to it though, Sanji rolled over and gave him a slow kiss that made Zoro groan. They broke away unwillingly. 

       “Don’t worry,” Zoro said, grinning, “my talking skills are fine when it comes to this. Sanji, promise me you’ll take this conversation seriously, alright?” 

Sanji looked at him in surprise, then nodded. 

       “If it’s that important to you, I will.” He said. 

Zoro’s heart did a little flip flop, and he grinned. He loved that he and the cook could fight but know when to take things seriously. He loved that Sanji was sassy but sincere. He loved – well, better not finish that thought. Sanji got up from the bed, all long lines and grace. Zoro admired him. 

       “You’re sexy,” he blurted out. 

Sanji tossed a sly look at him, then stretched, giving Zoro a full view of his lean back and, Zoro couldn’t help but be frank about it, stunning ass. 

       “Careful, Marimo,” he said, voice sinfully rough, “I might come back over there.” 

       “Dare you,” Zoro growled. 

       Sanji turned, grinning, then leaned forward, captured his mouth and trailed his hands down over Zoro’s chest, up to his neck, and straddled him. The heat of his mouth was incredible, and Zoro chased his teeth with his tongue, stopping to plant a kiss on his neck. He resisted marking it for now – he generally had the conversation before anything, and goddamnit, he was going to behave even with the incredibly hot blonde sex kitten writhing in his lap. How was Sanji even making that sound? 

       “Zoro,” Sanji panted as Zoro planted kisses on him fervently, grinding down on his lap, “Zoro I…” 

He put his head down a little, ceasing his motions in Zoro’s lap. He looked distraught. 

       “Tell me what you’re thinking,” Zoro said, crooking a finger under his chin and pulling it up. He loved being in control like this, loved that the blonde was at his mer – 

       “I’m going to be late,” Sanji snickered, hopping out of his lap. Zoro saw the look of amusement and narrowed his eyes. 

       “I’m going to make you pay for that, you little shit.” 

       “Oh, will you, Mar-i-mo?” Sanji said in a singsong voice, “and here I thought you wanted me to tell you my thoughts? I was just obeying,” and Sanji laughed a little, a bright, mirthful sound. 

Zoro grinned a little back, but for a different reason. Sanji was purposely pushing his buttons, making Zoro’s dominance seem so light, son insignificant. He was going to have so much fun with this. He’d never had a sub so blatantly mouthy, but then again, Sanji hadn’t seen what he could do yet. 

He got up, stretched, feeling his muscles hum in appreciation at him, then walked over to Sanji who was just about dressed. He put his arms around Sanji’s waist from behind, holding his hips still and leaning down to his neck. 

       “I’m glad,” he growled low in his throat, testing it. Sanji’s breath hitched. He stroked at Sanji’s hips, trailed his fingers up over the lean body, feeling the ribs, the muscles, then began playing with a nipple, “Your obedience makes me so happy,” he said, breathing hotly on Sanji’s skin, feeling a small shiver. He let his tongue wander on the skin there. Gods, how he wanted to sink his teeth into that beautiful, creamy skin. But no, patience. Sanji was meant to be treasured. He tweaked the nipple and pulled a little, then rubbed soothing circles around the nub. Sanji let out a small sound. “And when I’m happy,” Zoro said, “you get rewarded.” 

Then he stepped away, and began dressing. Sanji looked a little dazed, his hand touching the nipple Zoro had left as if in confusion. 

       “Oh,” he said quietly. Zoro smiled at him, then said, “why don’t you go get diner ready, cook? I’ll clean up down here so we have a fresh canvas for tonight. If you still want to, that is.” 

       “Yeah,” Sanji said, coughing and straightening his tie, a blush on his cheeks, “Of course. Thanks. I’ll..I’ll see you at dinner, Zoro.” 

       “I like when you say my name,” Zoro said lightly, and ran a hand through his hair. He watched Sanji follow his fingers as he trailed them down his body, “yet another thing you do that make me happy.” 

       “Bastard,” Sanji said, his voice a little shaky, eyes wide as he watched Zoro turn away, “as if I care that it makes you happy.” 

Zoro shrugged, and listened to Sanji hesitate before leaving. 

       “Bye, Zoro,” he said, don’t be late for dinner.” 

       “I won’t,” Zoro said, smirking to himself, not missing the use of his name again. 

Sanji was going to be perfect for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very long chapter, but I wanted to break the next part into two for both their perspectives. Don't worry, next chapter coming up this week. I also wanted to post this so people know 'the conversation' will be had. I have been so fortunate to have readers who are ethical and responsible about BDSM, and I wanted to show I care about that too and am listening to you guys :] I always intended for them to talk about it, so I shifted the chapter into two to make the talk interesting.   
> Also, Sanji is falling under Zoro's spell now mwahahahah


	5. Chapter 5

       Sanji did it all without thinking, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of the Marimo. He diced the onions quickly, threw them in a pan, sautéed, and thought. About Zoro’s torso, how incredibly muscular it was and the way it felt beneath his hands. About the soreness in his backside, caused by Zoro’s large and perfect – the onions sizzled and flamed, and he turned them, happy to have the heat to blame for the blush on his cheeks. He was sore but a fit man and damn him if he was going to let amazing sex stop him from making his crew dinner, even if his body did protest every time he moved. 

       As he made quick work of the whole chicken in front of him, he thought about himself, too. He had taken to Zoro so easily, which was mostly a surprise for himself considering he’d never had sex with men before. Thought about it, but never followed through. But, now that he’d waited, he was glad that he did. He still remembered the look on Zoro’s face when he’d confessed Zoro was the only one. The dark, possessive flash in the gold eye, the pure want. He closed his eyes as he began searing the chicken, shivering a little. As a chef of the highest caliber, his nose was particularly sensitive. So, along with the delicious smells wafting from his pan and the oven (he could never cook just one type of meal with Luffy around) he could still smell the smell of Zoro on him. The smell of polish, a hint of sake, the hedonistic smell of sweat and sex and – 

  


        “Cook-san?” Robin’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

  


       "Yes, Robin-chwan?” 

  


       “I was wondering if you were alright. You had your eyes closed while you were cooking, something I’ve never seen before.” 

  


       “Oh…yes. A technique Zeff taught me, the old bastard,” Sanji said, lying through his teeth, “I wanted to test it out.” 

  


       “Oh?” Robin said, her eyebrow arched. She said nothing else though, and Sanji flashed her a brilliant smile as he continued to cook. He loved women, there was no doubt about it. He just wanted what Zoro could give him more, and the realization brought a sharp happiness to him. He began to hum as he cooked. 

       His heart raced as he watched his crew eat. Not because he cared what they thought of his food – today was one of the few days he didn’t. He knew it was perfect; spot on. He had made the dish a thousand times before at the Baratie – it was a simple but delicious one Zeff had made him practice again and again until he was ready to move on. He didn’t often cook it, but when he was happy he brought it out and let his body and spirit do the work of something his mind no longer needed to think too much about to be perfect at. His eyes flashed to the Marimo briefly, who looked at him and smiled, not softly but savagely, victoriously, before he raised his glass to drink. Sanji had poured him his special reserve sake, a fact neither he nor Zoro mentioned to the crew, but he knew Zoro would understand the sentiment. When everyone had gone he stayed silent, collecting the dishes and enjoying the companionable silence he and Zoro shared. He knew Zoro would speak first. 

  


       “When you’re done, Cook, come sit here in front of me.” His voice was so sure, Sanji wanted to shiver. It was said in a way that brooked no argument, a voice confident it would be listened to. He wanted to snap something back but instead nodded, put the dishes away, and came to sit at the table. He was impatient to have this conversation, to get back under Zoro’s expert hands – he would ask someone else to do dishes tonight. He rarely did and the crew would readily comply. So that he could focus on the more pressing matter at hand – needing Zoro inside him right the fuck now. 

  


        “There are a few ways to have this conversation,” Zoro said after a moment of silence, “some people use lists and papers and contracts. Today, though, I want to talk it all through. I want you to ask me as many questions as you need to, have me explain things. We can have this conversation as often and as many times as you need, and we can draw up writing if you want.” 

        Sanji thought about it, then shook his head. He preferred this way, it felt more personal, and it spurred the communication between them, something he was realizing he definitely craved beyond just the fighting and insulting. Zoro started at the beginning; about consent and what it meant, about safewords and when Sanji should use them, a warning not to be his ‘usual stupid Ero-cook self and take it all upon himself’. He explained the things he liked, which Sanji found embarrassing at first but appreciated more as it went on, because it let him relax and think about what he wanted. He responded truthfully to things he was nervous about, about the kind of things he expected, about the things he was excited about. Zoro, normally a quiet, often napping individual, actually listened attentively, nodding, responding, speaking and asking several questions that made Sanji think harder. Sanji loved it, this side of Zoro, a serious and stern side that was also based in fun and pleasure. He found he believed Zoro’s promises of safety and pleasure more than he believed anything, and by the time they finished talking three hours later he felt closer than ever and not at all embarrassed about his body or the things he wanted to try with it. Zoro had put him at ease and promised a slow (if challenging) pace. Sanji had told him he didn’t feel right unless it was an equal partnership and he had looked Sanji in the eye and told him it was never unequal, that on top or below him he and Sanji were well-matched and together in this. And that did funny things to Sanji’s heart. Zoro had asked that they not do anything other than exploring each other tonight, and Sanji only found himself too willing to do that. 

       When he and Zoro were back in the room, he undressed the Marimo slowly, listening to his growl of pleasure, and showed Zoro how clever he could be with his mouth. He would never admit that he almost crooned when Zoro praised him, never admit that he asked Zoro to tell him what he wanted and moaned shamelessly the entire night Zoro worshipped his body; and worship it was, Sanji had never felt so paid attention to in bed before, so desperately wanted. By the time they fell asleep, sticky and sated, Sanji had scratched Zoro’s back all to hell and the Swordsman had left a dark bruise on his neck, just under where his collar would go and down his chest. Sanji felt them with a light smile and leaned into the Marimo, who had a possessive arm around him and was nuzzling him sleepily. He couldn’t wait for what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :) there's consent. From Sanji's point of view I wanted things to be a little softer and sweeter, since he would be riding a high from getting Zoro. It's also a calm before the porn storm XD Sorry for the long wait for an update. My grandfather passed away and that'd been hard. Back at it though, looking forward to working more with this story!


	6. Chapter 6

There was a brief line of fire across his skin, simmering into a low burn that made his breath hitch. The feeling was compounded several times more than what he was used to since Zoro had blindfolded him. Unable to see anything, he waited breathlessly for each of Zoro’s touches. Sanji tongued experimentally at the red ball gag Zoro had placed in his mouth, finding it immovable.

            “Pay attention,” Zoro murmured in a low voice, running a finger across the cut he had just made. Sanji jerked, the chains holding his wrists to the ceiling making clinking sounds. How had Zoro even been able to tell his mind was wandering?

            “You must be wondering how I can tell,” Zoro said quietly, running his hand across Sanji’s back, “aren’t you?”

Sanji nodded, unable to speak. He shivered a little at the warmth and roughness of Zoro’s hand on his skin.

            “You stop responding to sound cues when you’re thinking too hard,” Zoro said. Then, quieter, “it’s my job as a Dom to learn and know those things about you. But as a person, I already knew that. I watch you far too often, Shit Cook.”

Sanji let out a soft sound at that, wanting Zoro to keep petting his back. He arced when another burn ran across him, this time the back of his left thigh. He moaned.

They had agreed on knife-play for their first scene together. Between Zoro’s prowess with swords and Sanji’s familiarity with kitchen knives, it felt like the right scene. Now, feeling Zoro’s hand ghost across his stomach, sliding the blade but not cutting, the long line and heat of the man’s body behind him, he was even more sure it had been the right choice. One of Zoro’s big hands came around his throat and pulled back, pressing Sanji even closer to his body. Sanji could feel the large hardness of Zoro’s erection settling between his ass cheeks, and went a little weak. Thankfully, Zoro had bound him standing up with chains, only giving him enough tension to strain his muscles slightly. He hadn’t wanted to do intense bondage along with knifeplay the first time.

            “Do you feel what you do to me?” Zoro asked roughly, “Can you feel how long I’ve wanted you? We’ve spent the last two nights together and still, Ero-cook,” he said teasingly, shifting his hips forward in a slow thrust, forcing Sanji’s own hips forwards, “still I want to be inside you.”

Sanji felt like he couldn’t breathe from emotion, his breath picking up.  

            “Don’t be silent now,” Zoro chuckled a little darkly, the sound making Sanji’s dick throb, “I like when you moan.”

A sharp pain at his lower back and Sanji cried out, the sound muffled by the gag. He struggled in Zoro’s grip where the man still held him close by the neck. His cock was throbbing more urgently but Zoro had put a cock ring on. He whined.

            “Nod once if you’re okay, twice to stop,” Zoro reminded, stroking his sides.

Sanji nodded once, sharply. Zoro’s heat left him but he wasn’t left wondering for long, the broad stroke of a tongue on the recent cut bringing out both an aroused and pained groan from him.

            “So strong,” Zoro murmured, and Sanji hummed at the praise.

He was, more quickly than he imagined, becoming subject to Zoro’s every whim and tone. This must be the sub-space Zoro had been talking about. His lack of sight was making him extra sensitive to everything else Zoro was giving him. He was distantly grateful Zoro was being generous with touches and almost uncharacteristically vocal; it was helping ground Sanji as he slipped into sub-space.

            “I’m going to line your back with cuts,” Zoro said quietly, breath still hot on Sanji’s back, “in criss-cross patterns, with varying intensity. You won’t be able to lay on your back for about two days. They won’t scar, but they will ache the first and second day. When I am done, I will let you cum.”

Sanji made a questioning sound, the scene sounding far more simple than he had anticipated. Zoro responded with soothing circles rubbed on his hips, so Sanji nodded to show he understood. It was several more moments before he began to feel the cuts, the way they opened him. Lines of fire, laid one at a time, lighting him up. Sanji could take pain. He was not Luffy, or even Zoro, but he was no pushover either; he had taken beatings and pain before with a fair amount of grace. This, these shallow cuts that symbolized Zoro slowly, painstakingly making a claim on him? He would bear them gladly. He let loose a long moan, drool coming out on the gag, and shivered when Zoro stopped.

            “Halfway done,” Zoro said, sounding breathless, “I didn’t say I was going to do them all at once, though.”

He did not continue, but let his hands trail down, down, across the globes of Sanji’s ass and suddenly split them apart. Sanji’s eyes widened behind the gag and he jerked as Zoro blew a hot breath on his hole. His cock was hurting at this point, he was so hard. He said Zoro’s name behind the gag but all that came out was a pathetic, muffled  “oroooo.”

            “Easy, Ero-cook. I’ve got you.” Zoro said.

And the bastard didn’t do anything more, just held Sanji’s cheeks apart and he was exposed, so exposed and that made him more uncomfortable than the pain so he wiggled a little, trying to tempt Zoro.

 _Smack._  

He stiffened with the hard, crisp slap on the inside of his thigh. It hurt. Zoro had put a fair amount of strength behind it and he quieted immediately.

            “Very good,” Zoro said, “receptive to my touch like that. Most people would cry out or struggle,” he leaned forward and said, breath ghosting Sanji’s hole again, “but you know me so well, don’t you Sanji?”

His name whispered while being held open, the warm breath there, caused him to shiver, but he dared not move again, wanting so badly to please his swordsman. Zoro hummed and rewarded him with a firm lick at his hole. Sanji groaned into the gag but didn’t move. He kept reminding himself to stay put.He understood Zoro wanted to test his endurance and see if Sanji could keep himself quiet to deal with both the pain and pleasure. He understood this test the way he understood Zoro. Zoro was all about discipline. Sanji would not disappoint; he would remain as still as possible and Zoro would keep rewarding him. Zoro made a pleased sound and again licked. Sanji jerked his head up as the swordsman’s strong tongue breached the hole and quickly flicked out. He let his head hang down lower, feeling the ache begin to settle in his arms. He moaned into the gag, but still left his legs where they were.

            “Good,” Zoro said, “Your legs are strong. They can withstand anything. Don’t move them from there,” and without anything further plunged his tongue in and ate Sanji out in earnest, his tongue swirling and flicking against the sensitive skin. Sanji began to tremble, moaning and shaking his head but still did not move the rest of his body as badly as he wanted to turn, twist, writhe in the swordsman’s grip. Zoro gave his cock a few punishing pulls as slick fingers breached him and Sanji screamed behind the gag, Zoro’s tongue and fingers threatening him with an orgasm that would not appear until Zoro said so. He jerked a little upright and his right leg shifted when Zoro’s tongue began fucking his hole with sharp, short thrusts, and Zoro slapped his thigh again without stopping, making Sanji cry out behind the gag, quieting when Zoro slapped it harder.

 _Discipline,_ Sanji thought dazedly, _hold still hold still, hold –_

Zoro let go of him suddenly and he sagged down, shifting his stance. Zoro slapped down on his back and Sanji jerked and let out a frustrated yell behind his gag, nearly losing his balance. It _hurt_ , the cuts singing with Zoro’s harsh slap.

            “Did I say you could ease up?” Zoro said darkly. When Sanji didn’t respond Zoro repeated, louder, “Did I?”

Sanji shook his head.

            “Again. Hold still. When you are trembling with need, when your muscles ache, when you think you can’t hold position anymore, you must still persevere.”

Sanji was shaking hard now, pain making him dizzy, but he had withstood so much more and he could hear Zoro’s voice, and it was enough.

            “This feeling, Sanji,” Zoro said with a sudden sigh. He sounded almost sad. “When you think you can’t anymore. Your body lined with wounds. But you try anyway, because you can hear my voice. Because I’m asking you to work harder, isn’t that right cook?”

Sanji sucked in a breath through his nose and nodded, marveling again at Zoro’s ability to read his mind. His body was singing now, hot where the cuts were and beginning to get cold where his sweat was cooling. The pain in his back and pleasure in his lower body. The ache. Still, through it all, Zoro’s voice, telling him to hold still.

            “Now you know how I felt,” Zoro said, caressing his sides and his nipples, running his hands admiringly everywhere. Sanji tried to nuzzle backwards into his hand.

            “Stay still, Sanji, and endure.” Zoro said quietly, “the way I tried to quietly endure my time away from the crew. From you. Because I could hear your voice and I wanted more than anything to be able to come back to it.”

Sanji sobbed, it was all becoming too much, sensation and emotion, but he did not move anymore, not even his head. Zoro had given him a gift with the first scene, to understand what the separation had been like, and he would be good, he would be so good for him, because Sanji’s mind could imagine it so easily, his strong swordsman, body aching and trembling with exhaustion, lined with wounds and blood, and still somehow forcing himself to stay upright.

            “You asked for something different than my other partners,” Zoro said, voice rough, “very well. I am letting you see me. It hurts, doesn’t it?  Endure, Sanji. You must endure.”

Sanji nodded, and his back burned again as Zoro began to cut. He did not move. His muscles ached and his legs trembled, but he did not move. His arms and his back and shoulders complained, but he did not move. He merely breathed harder, remembering Zoro’s words, letting his wish to please pervade his senses. Discipline yourself. Endure. Endure for the crew. Endure for Zoro. When Zoro smacked his back again Sanji tensed but did not move. When his palm fell again Sanji screamed out at the force of it, but he planted his feet firmly.

Zoro made a pleased sound and said, softly, “very good, Cook,” and Sanji trembled. All at once the gag loosened and he gasped.

            “Zoro,” he croaked, his voice wrecked and breathless, “I want to see you. Please.”

The blind came off and he gasped, seeing Zoro come into focus. Tears were springing to his eyes, seeing something vulnerable in Zoro’s face. He’d never seen the expression before, and knew there were very few who would be allowed the privilege.

           “I’m sorry,” he choked out, needing to get the words out, “the years must have been hard for you.”

Zoro smiled. Not his demon grin, nothing like his arrogant, sexy smirk or laughing grin, but a genuine, heartfelt smile.

           “I am here now,” he said firmly, proudly, “I endured. And so did you.”

Zoro reached forward and pulled the cock ring off, and when his rough palm touched Sanji he moaned in more pain than pleasure. But then Zoro lifted his legs easily, so easily, and Sanji groaned as Zoro began to breach him and he locked his legs around the swordsman’s hips, crossing his ankles. Zoro must have put lube on, he was so very hot and slick, and Sanji was loose enough from their activities over the last two days and Zoro’s fingering earlier that his thick cockhead popped in easily enough, and Sanji felt his length entering more and more of him as solid, hot pressure. He and Zoro both groaned. When Zoro was fully seated he stayed unmoving for a minute, Sanji trembling, his arms still attached the restraints but the bulk of his weight being carried by the swordsman.

            “I want you to come with me,” Zoro said gently, gripping Sanji’s cock in a punishing grip. Sanji gasped in pain and didn’t know if he could stop himself, because he was already so on the edge, but he nodded anyway. Zoro began to move slow and steady, one hand on Sanji’s cock and the other holding onto his ass cheeks to help move him up and down. It was so dirty and so much and so, so good. Sanji helped him by moving up and down, the chains attached to the ceiling aiding him _._ The unending stretch, Zoro never leaving his body and the thickness inside him, the fire in his back and ache in his body, they were driving him crazy. Sanji started making groans and grunts, and finally began moaning long and shamelessly as Zoro sped up a little. Sanji’s mind was singing, his whole world about Zoro, the fierce expression of devotion on his face, the impossible slide of his cock inside Sanji, the feeling of his muscles flexing as he helped Sanji move. His earrings, dangling with their movements, the look in his dark eye and his scar and his body and his voice, Sanji was lost, he was _lost_ and when Zoro stilled for a moment, let go of his cock and growled, “Now, Sanji,” he came on command, with a sobbing, helpless sound as his cock twitched and shuddered, pumping so much seed in between them while Zoro’s cock spilled inside him. Both were breathing hard. Zoro let his fingers stroke Sanji’s lower back for a moment, and when Sanji was able he unhooked his legs and put them on the ground, sagging down immediately.

            Zoro undid the chains and carried him bridal style to the bed, Sanji too tired to care and, if he was honest with himself, liking it. Zoro cleaned him up and undid the chain cuffs, rubbing his arms and legs with soothing sounds. He had put Sanji down on his stomach, and tended to his cuts while Sanji lost himself to sleep. When his breathing had evened properly he leaned down and kissed one of the cuts, licking at the taste of blood left on his lips, thinking of how often he had tasted his own at Mihawk’s island after long days of battle. Sanji’s blood tasted like his, hot and iron-like, and it comforted him. Sanji had given him so much with that scene. He had been gorgeous, shaking and strong and so determined. When Zoro was finally done tending to Sanji he turned off the light and laid down on his back, shifting Sanji gently into laying half on him stomach first, putting his head on Zoro’s chest. He kissed the cook’s blonde head, listening to Sanji’s soft, fussy sound, and grinned.

            “Thank you,” he said softly. Then, after a moment, “it was worth it, you know. The two years. To come back to you, and to be able to protect you and our the rest of our nakama _._ ”

            “Don’t take all the credit, shitty Swordsman,” Sanji slurred, only half-awake but responding anyway and it made Zoro chuckle in delight that fighting him was basically a reflex of Sanji’s, “I can protect you now, too. We’ll all protect each other.”

Zoro smiled, looking out the window at the stars, the stars he used to look at when on Mihawk’s island and be comforted that, somewhere, his nakama were looking at them too and they were the same stars, hearing their wishes, and he said, voice rough,

“yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you reading the story, and for those that have commented and kudo-ed and been supportive. You guys keep me going.


End file.
